The Doctor and the Research Assistant
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Harry va à l'encontre de sa famille et accepte le travail d'assistant pour un auteur très célèbre, un dénommé Severus Snape. La cohabitation sera-t-elle possible ? Univers alternatif, pas de magie ! Severus/Harry
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _J.K. Rowling_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de **_Vix-Spes_**. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** **Ligeia1987** que je remercie pour la relecture !

* * *

**The Doctor and The Research Assistant**

**- - - **

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

Harry était devant cette maison au style plutôt gothique, complétement pétrifié, malgré la présence rassurante de son ancien Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Harry était sur le point de prendre le poste d'assistant de recherche auprès du très célèbre et revêche universitaire, Severus Snape.

Le Dr. Snape, cet homme avait en effet deux doctorats, avait été professeur de Chimie à l'école pour jeunes surdoués de Poudlard, l'école même où Harry avait suivi des cours durant sept années. Toutefois, il y avait une rumeur, et cette rumeur avait été confirmée par Dumbledore, qui disait que Snape avait été forcé de suivre cette carrière en Chimie par son arrogant de père, Tobias Snape. Le premier amour de Snape avait été l'Histoire et aussitôt son père décédé, il avait quitté son poste d'enseignant pour obtenir son diplôme et réalisé son doctorat dans des temps records, avant de s'établir en tant qu'auteur. Un auteur qui avait désespérément besoin d'un assistant et c'est pourquoi Harry se trouvait devant la maison du Dr. Snape à Whitby.

Harry venait juste d'être diplômé de Poudlard et était le major de sa promotion. Il avait eu les meilleurs résultats depuis Severus en personne, en Chimie, Littérature, Histoire, Latin, Philosophie et Politique, surpassant même ce dernier dans plusieurs branches. Vu que Harry n'avait pas de projets particuliers après la remise de son diplôme, Albus le voyait comme le meilleur candidat pour ce travail. Malheureusement, la famille de Harry n'était pas du même avis que le vieil homme.

Les parents de Harry, James Potter et Lily Evans-Potter, ainsi que ses deux parrains, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, étaient tous allés à Poudlard et étaient du même âge que le Dr. Snape. Ils se détestaient également réciproquement. Harry en ignorait les raisons, de même qu'il ignorait pourquoi la seule personne qui l'ait vaguement supporté dans son choix avait été Remus. Harry était aussi dans cette position peu chanceuse de ne pas avoir d'amis avec qui décider de ses choix professionnels futurs. Ses capacités à l'école l'avaient laissé complètement à l'écart de ses condisciples. La seule amitié qu'il avait lié en première année avec une fille appelée Hermione Granger n'avait pas tenu le coup à cause de la jalousie de cette dernière lorsque les résultats de la fin de l'année avaient été annoncés. Lorsque Hermione l'avait abandonné, Harry s'était encore plus immergé dans ses études, ce qui avait eu pour résultat un isolement encore plus prononcé vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Ça n'aidait pas non plus qu'il soit universellement apprécié par tous ses professeurs. La plupart d'entre eux avait appris à aimer Harry car il était le fils de deux étudiants très appréciés. Mais lorsque Harry avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans les murs de Poudlard, ils l'avaient apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Physiquement, Harry avait peu changé depuis ses onze ans. Il avait hérité de peu de traits provenant de son père, mis à part la couleur noire de ses cheveux et l'habitude d'y passer ses mains lorsqu'il était nerveux ou exaspéré. A l'inverse, il avait hérité d'un grand nombre de traits de l'ancienne élève Lily Evans. La caractéristique la plus évidente était ses yeux verts incroyablement expressifs, ses pommettes rehaussées, son sourire timide et sa corpulence svelte. Âgé de dix-sept ans, Harry était plutôt petit, mesurant à peine 1m75, de corpulence mince et avait peu de chance de gagner quelques centimètres de plus.

A cet instant précis, les yeux vert émeraude qu'il avait hérité de sa mère étincelaient d'une multitude d'émotions. La plus visible d'entre elles était la nervosité, allant de paire avec un peu de détermination. Harry était déterminé à prendre au sérieux ce travail, surtout en sachant qu'il allait contre la volonté de sa famille et qu'il avait quitté la demeure ancestrale du sud de l'Angleterre pour se déplacer de près de 500 km au nord, dans la ville portuaire de Whitby. Si Harry avait été honnête envers lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il ignorait tout de cette ville, mis à part qu'elle avait inspiré Bram Stoker lorsqu'il avait écrit Dracula. Néanmoins, il voulait ce travail.

Severus Snape, malgré une carrière relativement courte dans le monde littéraire, avait obtenu des critiques élogieuses pour son premier roman. Il s'était spécialisé dans l'écriture qui concernait d'anciennes civilisations ; la Grèce, Rome, la Mésopotamie et l'Égypte. En dépit de la pléthore d'ouvrages de ce genre concernant ces périodes de l'Histoire, qu'ils soient basés sur les faits ou œuvres de fictions, les livres de Snape avaient réussi à se faire une place dans ce créneau. Bon nombre d'auteurs avaient un style d'écriture incroyablement formaté, et bon nombre d'entre eux écrivaient d'une manière qui était soit très condescendante, soit trop familière. Le style de Snape ne correspondait à aucun de ces deux styles. Il écrivait de la même façon qu'il parlait, d'une manière plutôt intelligente, à la fois sarcastique et virulente à certains moments, utilisant des mots de plusieurs syllabes. Il avait également la particularité de présupposer que ses lecteurs connaissaient déjà le sujet qu'il traitait, le laissant ainsi avec un cercle de fans réduit mais néanmoins fidèle.

Harry avait lu les quatre livres de Snape lorsqu'Albus lui avait parlé pour la première fois de la possibilité d'un tel travail. Il avait été emballé sur-le-champs. Même si ces traités ne faisaient pas partie des périodes de l'Histoire dans lesquelles Harry s'était spécialisé, il devait admettre que les faits relatés étaient rigoureusement exacts tout en étant présentés de manière incroyablement prenante. Il s'était trouvé incapable de poser chaque livre une fois commencé et jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait parcouru d'une couverture à l'autre. Harry leva les yeux brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd du heurtoir en laiton plutôt vieillot.

Severus Tobias Snape jura brutalement lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il venait seulement de se souvenir que son ancien Directeur et employeur, Albus Dumbledore, arrivait aujourd'hui en compagnie d'un quelconque étudiant qu'Albus voulait qu'il emploie. Le vieil homme avait insisté pour que Severus engage quelqu'un pour l'aider à la fois dans ses recherches, mais aussi en dactylographiant ses manuscrits ainsi que pour prendre globalement soin de Severus lui-même. Il avait tendance à s'immerger complétement dans son travail, allant jusqu'à oublier de manger ou de dormir. C'était là qu'était censé intervenir Harry. Son travail consisterait à cuisiner et nettoyer la maison, l'aider dans ses recherches lorsque cela s'avérerait nécessaire et dactylographier tout ce que Severus écrivait. Severus préférait écrire ses manuscrits à l'aide d'une plume qu'il trempait dans de l'encre et les dactylographier uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient soumis à des éditeurs. Il avait également refusé le rédacteur que ses éditeurs lui avaient fourni, insistant sur le fait qu'il était tout à fait capable de rédiger son propre travail. Il savait que c'était sa responsabilité si le travail ne comblait pas ses attentes, et qu'il pourrait ainsi le travailler à sa guise jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit pleinement satisfait.

Il grogna alors qu'un coup résonnait à nouveau à la porte et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers le couloir, s'arrêtant un instant afin de voir s'il était présentable. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement à la vue qui l'accueillit. Severus n'avait jamais eu une grande opinion de lui, et ça n'avait pas changé au fil des années. Le visage reflété par le miroir montrait quelqu'un qui n'était pas beau au sens classique du terme mais qui tapait tout de même dans l'œil. Son visage était marqué par un grand nez aquilin, entouré par des pommettes étroites et des yeux onyx qui exprimaient tout ce que Severus pouvait ressentir. Son visage à la peau pâle était encadré par des cheveux noirs et soyeux, arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules et qui s'échappaient sans cesse de l'élastique qui devait les maintenir attachés. Satisfait d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable, habillé de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise assortie déboutonnée sur les premiers boutons, les manches enroulées jusqu'au coude. Il continua son chemin, descendit les escaliers et arriva au couloir menant à la porte d'entrée, avant d'ouvrir cette dernière qui révéla le visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore mais aucun signe de son supposé nouvel assistant.

« Albus », fit-il, en faisant un petit signe de tête. « J'avais l'impression que vous étiez censé être accompagné de mon supposé assistant. Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est dégonflé et que cet idiot a décliné ce travail avant même de m'avoir rencontré ? »

Le sarcasme traînant dans cette question donna du poil de la bête à Harry, pour qui sa détermination à obtenir ce travail augmenta de plus belle. Il se décala d'où il admettait s'être caché, à savoir derrière Albus.

« Non, l'idiot dégonflé n'a pas décliné le travail. Je dois admettre que c'est la première fois que je suis traité de dégonflé par quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me rencontrer. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en guise de défi avant de tendre sa main.

« Je suis Harry, votre nouvel assistant. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dr. Snape. »

Severus sourit intérieurement. Il avait eu peur qu'Albus ne lui présente une quelconque pouffe insipide qui aurait réussi de justesse ses examens, mais ce jeune homme avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vif. Il s'écarta et leur fit un signe de tête.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans ce cas. Albus, désirez-vous entrer, ou devez-vous retourner à vos obligations ? »

« Je crains de devoir y retourner, mon garçon. Bonne chance Harry. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez merveilleusement bien. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ta famille Harry, ils reviendront vers toi. Severus, soyez gentil avec lui, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Harry regarda avec désarroi le Directeur jovial descendre l'allée. Enserrant sa valise fermement, il entra dans le hall d'entrée peu éclairé, tout à coup bien plus nerveux qu'auparavant. Une voix résonna au fond du couloir, le surprenant dans son action.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander que de fermer la porte ? Laissez votre valise dans le couloir, vous pourrez l'emmener dans votre chambre plus tard. Je vais vous faire visiter la maison, tâchez de vous souvenir de l'emplacement de chaque chose. »

Sur ce, Snape réapparut juste en face de Harry.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais indiqué votre nom de famille, Mr... ? »

Harry tressaillit avant de répondre.

« Potter. Harry Potter. »

Il fut surpris d'entendre un rire, amer et moqueur, mais un rire quand même.

« Potter », cracha Severus. « Laissez-moi deviner, le fils de ce satané foutu Potter. Donc, qui est la mère ? L'adorable Lily Evans ? C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. »

Harry rougit aux mots cinglants de l'autre homme avant qu'il ne décide qu'il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par eux.

« Oui, James Potter et Lily Evans sont mes parents, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois eux. Je sais que mes parents et mes parrains ne pouvaient pas vous supporter, mais je n'en connais pas la raison. Vous ne me connaissez même pas, alors s'il vous plait, ne me jugez pas. J'ai été à l'encontre de l'avis de ma famille en acceptant ce travail, et je ne suis pas venu pour subir un procès. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et répondit d'une voix traînante :

« Vraiment ? Veuillez m'excuser. Donc, si votre famille était contre le fait que vous deveniez mon assistant, pourquoi avez-vous quand même pris cette décision ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

Après avoir vu le hochement de tête de Severus, il poursuivit.

« J'ai accepté ce travail car je voulais avoir l'opportunité de vous regarder travailler plus attentivement. Vous aviez eu les meilleurs résultats jamais vu à Poudlard dans six matières. »

« Aviez ? »

Harry rougit au point de ressembler à une pivoine

« Hm, oui, et bien, je vous ai surpassé en Littérature, Philosophie et Politique, et j'ai été très proche de vos résultats en Chimie, Histoire et Latin. C'est la raison pour laquelle Albus pensait que je ferais un bon candidat. »

« Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné, ce qui n'est pas chose courante, Mr. Potter. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry. Mr. Potter me fait penser à mon père. En plus, je pense que si je dois travailler pour vous, et que je vis dans votre maison, c'est tout naturel que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et que vous me tutoyiez. »

« Très bien... Harry. Si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais te faire visiter la maison. La cuisine et la buanderie sont au rez-de-chaussée. Au premier étage, nous avons la bibliothèque, la salle à manger, la salle de musique et le salon. Au deuxième étage se trouvent la chambre d'amis, la salle de bain, ma chambre et mon bureau. L'étage suivant sera le tien, et il contient une chambre, une salle de bain, un petit bureau pour ton usage personnel ainsi que d'autres pièces inutilisées. Le dernier étage est le grenier. Satisfait ? »

« Oui Dr. Snape. Puis-je savoir en quoi cet emploi va consister ? Albus me l'a expliqué, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir de plus amples informations. »

« Bien sûr Mr... Harry. Si tu veux bien me suivre dans la bibliothèque afin que nous puissions en discuter plus longuement. »

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Aux yeux de Harry, la pièce entière semblait être sortie tout droit des pages d'un livre de Sherlock Holmes. Elle était d'un profond vert forêt et les meubles semblaient être en chêne. Il y avait une grande cheminée avec deux fauteuils en cuir noir de style bergère, dotés d'un dossier et de coussins rembourrés. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention, c'était les étagères de la pièce allant du sol au plafond qui dominaient le tout. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche et, tendant la main, traça du bout des doigts les tranches des livres. Il prit deux livres, ouvrant la couverture avant de s'exclamer sous le choc.

« Ce sont les premières éditions de Dracula et Frankenstein ! Waw ! Elles sont sublimes et si bien conservées. »

Tout en parlant, Harry reposa les livres et continua son inspection, s'exclamant doucement de temps à autre.

Severus le regarda avec approbation, pensant qu'il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que lui. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de toutes ces pensées et appela le jeune homme qui était en train d'explorer sa bibliothèque.

« Harry, si tu veux bien t'asseoir, je pourrai ainsi te donner de plus amples informations sur ce que j'attends de toi. »

Il attendit que Harry soit assis en face de lui avant de continuer à parler.

« Maintenant dis-moi, que t'a dit Albus concernant ce travail ? T'a-t-il expliqué en quoi il consistait ? »

Harry bougea nerveusement, provoquant un petit sourire satisfait chez Severus.

« Je suis bien conscient que mon ancien employeur a sa façon bien à lui de tourner les mots et un appétit presque insatiable pour les ragots. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que je puisse me vexer par ce que tu pourrais me dire. »

« D'accord. Hum, le Directeur, Albus, m'a dit que votre père vous avait obligé à devenir professeur de Chimie mais que votre premier amour a toujours été l'Histoire, et non la Chimie. Donc, il m'a dit qu'aussitôt votre père décédé, vous avez quitté la branche de la Chimie et avez passé votre diplôme ainsi que votre doctorat en Histoire. Vous êtes devenu un auteur très réputé, ce que je savais déjà, et vous êtes venu vivre ici. Apparemment, vous êtes en train de lutter dans vos recherches pour votre dernier roman, et il semble penser que je pourrais vous aider. Oh, et il m'a dit que dès que vous vous immergez dans l'écriture, vous oubliez de prendre soin de vous, donc je dois également être certain que vous mangez et dormez convenablement. »

Harry évitait de regarder son aîné à la fin de son monologue. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de dire tout ça à l'homme pour qui il espérait travailler. Il leva les yeux en entendant un petit rire sec.

« Harry, pas d'inquiétude. C'est précisément ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'Albus. Maintenant, tu sembles avoir lu mes romans, donc je suppose que tu connais les périodes de l'Histoire sur lesquelles j'écris ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, monsieur. Vous êtes spécialisé dans les anciennes civilisations ; Rome, la Grèce, l'Égypte et la Mésopotamie. »

« C'est exact. Toutefois, pour mon prochain roman, j'ai décidé de me diversifier et d'écrire sur une autre époque qui m'a toujours fasciné ; les croisades des douzième et treizième siècles. Plus particulièrement, la croisade menée par Richard Cœur de Lion. »

La curiosité étincela dans les profondeurs aussi noires que le charbon alors que la compréhension s'afficha soudain sur le visage de Harry. Il élabora sa réponse à la question silencieuse posée par un parfait haussement de sourcil.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle Albus pensait que je pourrais être parfait pour ce travail. Les croisades sont ma spécialité, plus précisément les croisades du douzième siècle. J'ai obtenu le maximum ainsi que les félicitations du jury pour mon travail et mes examens. J'ai même envisagé l'idée de suivre un cursus en Histoire à l'université, mais je n'ai pas trouvé un cours qui couvrait la période des croisades avec suffisamment de profondeur. »

Harry arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit Severus secouer la tête et murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, murmure qui ressemblait étrangement à « vieux fou qui se mêle de tout », mais cessa dès qu'il vit que Harry le regardait.

« Mr. Pot- Harry. Il se fait tard. Si tu voulais monter ta valise dans ta chambre et déballer le tout pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose à manger. »

Il fit un signe de la main pour faire taire les protestations de Harry.

« Je pense que c'est le moins que je puisse faire. A partir de demain, tu te chargeras de toute la cuisine et tu auras besoin de temps pour t'habituer à ce nouvel environnement. »

Harry fut stupéfait.

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai la place ? »

Severus inclina sa tête, une trace de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu as la place... Harry. »

Tandis qu'il tirait sa valise en haut des escaliers, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire idiot sur son visage.

-

_à suivre...._

_-_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _J.K. Rowling_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de **_Vix-Spes_**. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** **Ligeia1987** ainsi que Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt, la nervosité et l'excitation ayant eu raison de son sommeil. Il revêtit rapidement un jeans et une chemise noire aux manches retroussées, descendit doucement les escaliers et se glissa dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il jetait un œil dans le frigo et dans les nombreux placards, il constata qu'il y avait l'embarras du choix pour le petit-déjeuner et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son nouvel employeur avait l'habitude de manger. Afin de tuer le temps, Harry commença à préparer un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais avec les aliments disponibles ; œufs brouillés, haricots blancs à la sauce tomate, pain grillé, saucisses, tomates et champignons. Il venait de terminer de cuisiner le tout et de placer les différents plats sur la table lorsqu'il y eut du mouvement en direction de la porte. Il se retourna vivement et vit le Dr. Snape appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle, portant les vêtements de la veille.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Hum, bonjour Dr. Snape. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir demandé ce que vous aviez l'habitude de manger, et vu que je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, j'ai cuisiné un peu de tout. »

Son aîné se déplaça avec grâce vers la table et s'installa.

« N'en fais pas trop Harry. Je ne suis pas très difficile ; je mange pratiquement de tout. Par ailleurs, j'apprécie ta prévenance. Maintenant, je n'attends pas à ce que tu commences ton travail d'assistant avant plusieurs jours. J'ai besoin de savoir au préalable les directions que prendra mon livre. Donc, peut-être pourrais-tu profiter des deux prochains jours pour te familiariser avec la ville. Whitby n'est peut-être pas une très grande ville, mais je suppose qu'elle est assez différente de l'endroit où tu vivais. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Je vous en remercie. C'est vrai que c'est une chose qui m'inquiétait un peu. Je veux dire, nous avons vécu à la campagne lorsque j'étais enfant, puis nous avons déménagé à Londres, afin de nous rapprocher d'oncle Sirius, et puis j'ai passé les sept dernières années à Poudlard. Je dois dire que c'est assez agréable d'être un peu éloigné de l'Écosse. J'espère que les températures seront plus douces ici. »

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.

« Harry, tu vis maintenant à Whitby, dans le Yorkshire du Nord. Bien que j'admette qu'il y fasse plus chaud qu'en Écosse, ça restera toujours trop frisquet pour que ta sensibilité d'anglais du Sud s'y habitue. »

Severus sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se permettait de taquiner le jeune homme. Parfaitement consterné, il se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce, sans ajouter un autre mot.

Harry, simplement assis à la table, en resta comme deux ronds de flan, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. En se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas rester assis toute la journée, il rangea les plats du petit-déjeuner avant de prendre la clé pour se glisser hors de la maison en direction de la ville. A l'étage, Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière son nouvel assistant. Le garçon n'avait pas été là plus d'un jour et il le troublait déjà. Dans un soupir de résignation, il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le gros volume qu'il était en train de lire, déterminé à ne plus y penser.

- - -

A peine un mois s'était écoulé et la résolution de Severus commençait déjà à faiblir. Harry Potter s'était insinué dans sa vie assez agréablement et Severus avait du mal à admettre qu'Albus Dumbledore avait eu raison et qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'un assistant. Il n'arrivait plus à imaginer comment il s'en sortait auparavant sans l'aide du jeune homme.

Harry maintenait tous les documents de ses recherches dans un ordre compréhensible et parfaitement classés. De même, tous les livres qu'il utilisait étaient marqués par des marques-pages de couleurs spécifiques plutôt que par des petits bouts de papier de récupération. Où régnait en maître la soupe réchauffée et les sandwiches rapidement faits, se trouvait maintenant en lieu et place des plats raffinés, cuisinés à la perfection par son assistant. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Harry avait appris à cuisiner, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Il se sentait néanmoins coupable. Harry vivait avec lui à Whitby depuis à peine un mois et Severus n'avait pas encore vu le moindre signe de vie sociale ni de nouvelles amitiés. Le jeune homme ne recevait aucune correspondance de la part de sa famille. Severus s'était décidé à s'informer du pourquoi de cette situation au dîner du soir. En entendant Harry se déplacer à l'étage du dessus, il se replongea à nouveau dans ses recherches décidant de travailler toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce moment. Il resta particulièrement absorbé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de Harry grimpant dans l'escalier plutôt que les descendant comme il s'y attendait. Il y eu un léger coup à la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit juste pour que la tête de Harry puisse passer par l'entrebâillement.

« Dr. Snape ? Je suis désolé de vous déranger monsieur, mais le dîner est prêt. Ça peut attendre si vous voulez finir ce que vous étiez en train de faire. »

Severus déposa son nécessaire d'écriture et s'étira, engourdi d'être resté assis aussi longtemps.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est le bon moment. Je pense que j'ai suffisamment travaillé cette après-midi. »

Alors qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, Harry se tourna et dit :

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. Ce sont juste des aubergines au parmesan, de la ciabatta et des fraises. Il faut que j'aille faire des courses. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en faire, et je pensais y aller demain. »

Son discours frôlant la panique fut stoppé par Severus qui leva simplement une main.

« Harry, arrête. Peu importe, ça fera l'affaire. Avant que tu n'arrives, je me nourrissais uniquement de soupe et de sandwiches. Vraiment, avec toi dans cette maison, je suis devenu gâté. »

Harry rougit et sourit timidement pendant qu'ils achevaient de descendre les escaliers avant de manger dans un silence relatif.

- - -

Le lendemain, après qu'ils aient pris leur petit-déjeuner, Severus se plongea à nouveau dans ses recherches et Harry partit à Whitby pour faire les quelques courses nécessaires. Severus leva les yeux dans un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper lourdement et avec insistance à la porte d'entrée. Pendant un moment, il fut irrité et se demanda pourquoi Harry n'allait pas répondre avant de se souvenir que ce dernier était sorti. Il se leva prestement, renversant presque la chaise au passage, et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et lança un regard noir vers l'innocent, quoique inattendu, facteur qui se tenait devant sa porte d'entrée.

« Oui ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger monsieur, mais vous avez ces colis. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans la boîte aux lettres. N'est-ce pas l'anniversaire du jeune homme ? »

Severus afficha une mine légèrement perplexe et le facteur poursuivit.

« Le jeune homme qui vit ici à présent. Harry n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner à mon travail et je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas le seul. »

Severus arracha les paquets et les lettres des mains du facteur avant de refermer violemment la porte et de déposer le tout sur la table du hall d'entrée. Il n'en revenait pas de n'avoir jamais demandé la date de l'anniversaire de Harry et que le jeune homme ne l'ait jamais mentionné. En effet, Harry leur avait préparé le petit-déjeuner avant de partir à Whitby pour effectuer quelques courses pour Severus et pour acheter de quoi manger sans rien mentionner. C'était peut-être ça plus qu'autre chose qui distinguait Harry de son père dans l'esprit de Severus. Le James Potter avec qui Severus avait été à l'école se serait assuré que tout Poudlard sache la date précise de son anniversaire, au moins quelques semaines à l'avance. Le jour même, il aurait annoncé à tout venant ce qu'il avait reçu en guise de présents. Il fut légèrement perturbé de se sentir attristé par le peu de cadeaux et de cartes que Harry avait reçu.

Il essaya de retourner à son travail, en vain. Il était distrait par les maigres arrivées qui se trouvaient en bas des escaliers. Pour finir, juste avant le repas de midi, il renonça à travailler et, se munissant de son manteau, sortit de la maison et prit la route menant en ville, déterminé à offrir à son assistant un cadeau et un dîner ce soir. Il s'arrêta en face d'un restaurant renommé qui était connu de toute la ville pour sa bonne nourriture et sa clientèle raffinée. Harry allait peut-être n'avoir que dix-huit ans, mais Severus n'avait nullement l'intention d'emmener Harry dans un des restaurants les plus bruyants et populaires longeant le port. Une fois la question du repas réglée, Severus se dirigea vers une librairie de seconde main peu fréquentée où le propriétaire était une vieille connaissance. En étant honnête avec lui même, il devait admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment son assistant pour lui acheter autre chose qu'un livre. Il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de quel livre il voulait lui acheter. Dans son esprit, aucun historien n'était digne de ce nom s'il ne possédait pas des éditions d'Homère et de Virgile en version originale Grecque et Latine. A son grand soulagement, le libraire avait les versions des deux livres dans les éditions que Severus souhaitait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour trouver un autre présent.

Satisfait de ses achats, il acheta du papier cadeau et reprit le chemin de la maison, se demandant à quel moment il s'était adouci au point de devenir inquiet d'ignorer la date d'anniversaire de son assistant. Une fois de retour chez lui, il fut soulagé de voir que Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et encore plus soulagé de ne pas avoir rencontré le jeune homme lorsqu'il était à Whitby. Il grimpa promptement les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau où il emballa le cadeau avant de se rasseoir à sa table de travail.

Pleinement satisfait d'avoir rempli son rôle dans la célébration de l'anniversaire de Harry, il fut capable de s'asseoir et de poursuivre des recherches de manière productive. Il travailla bien toute l'après-midi, inconscient de la porte qui claqua avertissant du retour de Harry et des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Du coup, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser légèrement sur son épaule, il sursauta comme un lapin effrayé. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à écorcher verbalement Harry mais sa colère s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'air désolé clairement affiché sur les traits expressifs du visage de ce dernier.

« Je suis désolé, Dr. Snape. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. J'ai frappé à la porte et j'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais vous ne m'avez certainement pas entendu. Je suis désolé s'il m'a fallu autant de temps, mais il y avait énormément de monde à Whitby aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose de spécial pour diner ? J'ai réussi à acheter du poisson frais au port, vous aimeriez cela ? »

Severus fit un sourire satisfait, entraînant un air confus et adorable sur le visage de Harry. _Non, tu ne viens pas de q__ualifier ton assistant d'adorable_, réprimanda sévèrement la petite voix intérieure de Severus.

« Merci Harry, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je crois que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Ton dix-huitième anniversaire ? Au quel cas, je t'emmène dîner pour fêter ça. Habille toi avec élégance. La réservation est à 19h. »

Severus s'était retourné vers son bureau, et n'était dès lors pas préparé à ce qui allait se produire. Harry décida d'envoyer balader la prudence, et choisit pour une fois d'agir entièrement sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il se jeta sur Severus, serrant l'homme dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, en murmurant un merci, avant de disparaître de la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que Harry était bel et bien parti, Severus grogna et s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise, faisant parcourir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était complètement fichu. Cette unique action avait éclairci ce qu'il avait essayé de nier, en vain : il était attiré par Harry. Il était attiré par son assistant. C'était probablement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Toutefois, il y avait quand même du positif. Grâce à cette révélation, il lui vint à l'esprit la chose qu'il avait recherché depuis quelques temps : une intrigue à son histoire. Ça serait complètement différent de ce que Severus avait écrit précédemment, mais son instinct lui disait que ça allait marcher. Une grande épopée, mêlant politique, religion, guerre et peut-être une histoire d'amour où un Seigneur anglais participerait aux croisades de Richard Cœur de Lion accompagné de son écuyer.

En sachant qu'avec cette révélation il ne pourrait plus poursuivre son travail, Severus referma tous ses livres et éteignit les lampes avant de quitter la pièce. Il était sur le point de se rendre à la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Harry s'élever d'en bas des escaliers. Sa curiosité fut aiguisée, et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher silencieusement du haut de la cage d'escalier afin d'entendre plus clairement la conversation. En regardant en bas, il pouvait voir Harry faire les cent pas tout en parlant dans son téléphone portable. Sans la moindre once de honte ou de remord, après tout il était nécessaire qu'il sache s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son assistant, il écouta la conversation. Pour commencer, il n'aima pas ce qu'il entendit, ni ce qu'il vit d'ailleurs. Harry avait l'air de plus en plus en colère, et cette colère transpirait à chaque mot prononcé.

« Non papa, je suis désolé, mais je ne quitterai pas ce travail. »

Il y eut une légère pause alors qu'il devait certainement attendre et écouter la réponse de James.

« Je me fiche de savoir que tu le détestais à l'école, peut-être qu'il a changé papa. Je me fiche de ce que tu te souviens, mais le Dr. Snape a vraiment été gentil avec moi et j'aime travailler ici. »

Il y eu un nouveau blanc qui se solda par un éclat de voix tranchant de la part de Harry.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas son esclave. Oui, j'ai énormément de temps libre pour écrire mes propres trucs. Tu peux me passer maman, s'il te plaît ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard ;

« Salut maman. Merci pour le cadeau. »

« Je sais qu'il ne le pense pas, mais c'est juste un emmerdeur manquant de tact la plupart du temps. Oncle Siri aussi. Je ne sais pas comment toi et oncle Remy avez vous pu rester avec eux aussi longtemps. Ah ! Tu pourrais les remercier pour les cadeaux qu'ils ont envoyés ? Et remercie Oncle Remy pour le cadeau supplémentaire. »

Un soupir exaspéré se fit ressentir.

« Maman ! Arrête de faire toute une histoire. Je m'entends bien avec le Dr. Snape. Toutes tes leçons de cuisine ainsi que celles que Remus m'a données ont portés leurs fruits. Oui maman. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je suis plutôt confus en réalité. Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait ma date de naissance, mais quand j'ai été lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour diner, il a dit qu'il avait entendu que c'était mon anniversaire et qu'il m'emmenait diner. »

Il y eut un autre silence pendant que Harry écoutait ce que Lily lui disait à l'autre bout du combiné avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre sous le choc.

« MAMAN ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens juste de dire ça. Non, il n'y a rien entre moi et le Dr. Snape. Il est simplement mon supérieur. Bon, oui, je suppose. Il est séduisant, mais nous n'allons même pas en parler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « à quoi il ressemble à présent ? » »

Ce fut à cet instant que Severus pensa qu'il ferait mieux de partir. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'être surpris à écouter aux portes, et la confession de Harry qui trouvait son supérieur séduisant avait laissé Severus avec un problème de nature assez personnelle.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

_

* * *

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, ainsi qu'aux reviewers anonymes :****Asmodya (j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^), linou8394 (merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur), kimika su (C'est vrai que c'est pas évident de se faire une opinion d'une histoire avec un seul chapitre, mais j'espère que la suite t'éclairera !) et nirhya (voilà donc la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements)**

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je réponds toujours en plus ;) **


End file.
